Dragon and Lion
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: Ella. Ella era la que se iba casar con el apuesto heredero de Poniente: Rhaegar Targaryen. Ella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos. Ella iba a sobrevolar todos los Siete Reinos en un dragón con él. Ella y nadie más. Fic participante en el reto #30 del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"


_Summary: _Ella. Ella era la que se iba casar con el apuesto heredero de Poniente: Rhaegar Targaryen. Ella iba a ser la madre de sus hijos. Ella iba a sobrevolar todos los Siete Reinos en un dragón con él. Ella y nadie más.

_A Song of Ice and Fire le pertenece completamente a George R.R. Martin. _

_Este fic participa en el reto #30 "Parejas no consolidadas" del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

_-Tris Chase_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

El brillante y caliente sol del sur siempre hacía los días hermosos y cálidos. Le daba a Roca Casterly un toque de alegría, calentaba las saladas olas del mar y hacía más dorados los rizos de Cersei. Por eso adoraba los días soleados. El clima lluvioso no hacía más que estropear su cabello.

Esos días el castillo estaba más alegre que de costumbre, y eso se debía a la creciente alegría de la flor de los Lannister. Todas las mañanas se tardaba más arreglándose, se miraba más en el espejo y pasaba mucho más tiempo en la clase de modales. Escogía cuidadosamente el vestido que iría a usar cada día y se maquillaba más, combinando los colores y resaltando su belleza. Los cuchicheos de los criados eran llevados por el viento hacia sus oídos, pero poco le importaban a sus delicadas orejas blancas. Se fijaba más en cuán cuidadas estarían sus manos, o cuánto más le crecía el pecho cada día.

Ese día, se había puesto un nuevo y elegante vestido rojo escarlata, el color de su casa. Resaltaba su busto en crecimiento y la recién formada cintura de su cuerpo. Las doncellas le habían recogido los rizos en dos trenzas rubias que le caían en cada hombro, respectivamente. Quería estar siempre perfecta y aún más perfecta para su príncipe.

Sonrió soñadoramente mientras recorría cuidadosamente el camino para llegar al comedor. Cuando su padre había llegado de Desembarco del Rey, le anunció a su querida hija que se iría a casar con el heredero de los Siete Reinos: Rhaegar Targaryen. La dicha que la embargó en ese momento no fue nada comparada a las reflexiones que le siguieron después: ser Reina, vivir en la Fortaleza Roja, yacer en el lecho todas las noches con el príncipe… era como un sueño.

Cuando entró en el comedor, los ojos de su padre destellaron con aprobación, mientras que los cubiertos de Jaime rechinaron contra su plato. Comparado con el príncipe, su hermano era sólo un niño mediocre que quería llamar la atención. Con sus bellos orbes esmeraldas le dedicó una mirada de superioridad y le sonrió educadamente a su padre.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Los dragones hacían buena pareja con los leones, reflexionó esa tarde Cersei, mientras, aburrida, se encontraba en su habitación sin nada qué hacer. Ya había cosido, aprendido modales y todo lo realizó tan perfecto que se quedó sin deberes para el final del día. Mientras ella se aburría, Jaime estaba entrenando y montando caballo. Suertudo.

Con el libro en sus rodillas, descubrió qué tan majestuosos podían ser los dragones, seres poderosos, con el poder del fuego en su interior. Se decía que los huesos de todos los dragones que sirvieron a los Targaryen se encontraban en el subterráneo de la Fortaleza Roja, similarmente como los huesos de los leones vigilantes en las celdas de Roca Casterly. Al igual que los dragones, los leones eran hermosos y peligrosos, todos confiados en su belleza, pero con grandes armas en su interior. ¿Qué mejor pareja que una Lannister y un Targaryen?

Se suponía que la familia real se casaba entre hermanos, pero esta vez no había una mujer con la que Rhaegar pudiera casarse. Cersei soñaba despierta por cómo sería la boda, el castillo…

Se imaginó cómo serían sus hijos, las criaturas más hermosas del mundo. Con el cabello de oro y plata y sus ojos verdes, como esmeraldas brillando. O de rizos de oro como el sol y ojos violetas, tal como el cielo antes de oscurecer. Soñó despierta con todo lo que su vida sería, luego de casarse con el joven más apuesto de los Siete Reinos.

Y sería ella, se reía en su interior. Ella, Cersei Lannister, se casaría con Rhaegar Targaryen. No las otras doncellas de noble cuna. No sería ni Lyanna Stark, ni Elia Martell, ni Lysa y Catelyn Tully, ni nadie. Sólo ella.

Esa noche, se durmió con la idea de ella y su príncipe montados en un dragón, sobrevolando los Siete Reinos, el Mar Angosto, las Ciudades Libres… todo con ella abrazando el cálido cuerpo de Rhaegar. Y luego, ella manejó al dragón, con el heredero sonriéndole desde detrás y poniendo sus fuertes manos en su delicada cintura, mientras el viento le acariciaba la cara.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

El día de la boda, sus rizos caían en sus hombros desnudos, el vestido resaltando su pecho y la cintura. Su blanca sonrisa iluminaba la habitación por sí misma, su felicidad alcanzaba para provisionar luz desde Dorne hasta el Muro. Las promesas de su padre se harían realidad y, por fin, se casaría con su preciado príncipe.

El rey Aerys había dado el visto bueno al compromiso y Rhaegar no se mostró en desacuerdo. Lord Tywin estaba satisfecho, mientras que Jaime había fruncido el ceño y salido en ese momento de la habitación. No tenía el conocimiento de si su mellizo estaría en la ceremonia en ese momento, pero a ella no le importaba. Sus sueños por fin se volverían realidad.

El septo de Baelor era hermoso por sí mismo y la celebración estuvo llena de regocijo y jocosidad. Casi todos los nobles del reino se encontraban allí y todos brindaban por ella y por Rhaegar. A la hora de cambiar las capas, él le sonrió, una sonrisa que derritió a Cersei, y le puso la capa de los Targaryen tan delicadamente que pensó que había sido una pluma lo que le puso en los hombros. Durante toda la boda él se comportó caballeroso y su belleza hablaba por sí mismo. Simplemente era hermoso.

En el banquete habían traído el mejor vino del Rejo, las mejores cosechas del Dominio y los más exquisitos platos de todo Poniente. Decidió comer un poco de todo, esperando con ansias el momento de yacer en el lecho con él. No eran pensamientos que una doncella debiera tener, pero los tenía, pensó, sonriendo en su interior mientras lentamente tomaba de su copa de vino.

Cuando por fin los desvistieron y los dejaron en la cama matrimonial, cuando pudo apreciar a Rhaegar como era en realidad y cuando él la pudo apreciar a ella, el príncipe la invitó educadamente a la cama. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se fundieron en el amor. Ella pudo acariciarlo, besarlo y él la penetró y tocó partes de ella que nunca nadie había tocado jamás, incluso Jaime. Pero siempre con delicadeza, educación y ternura. Cersei pudo sentir el placer y el dolor del sexo, pero sentía también la ternura de Rhaegar y su amor por él. Y lo consideró más hermoso de lo que era en realidad.

Se acurrucó contra él, su cabeza descansando en el pecho de Rhaegar, su hermoso príncipe de plata. Sentía los suaves latidos del dragón, tranquilizando su cuerpo. Sonrió para sí misma. Era de ella. Ella era la que estaba allí. Solamente ella y nadie más.


End file.
